Kinderdult
by susu soda gembira
Summary: Fang, calon sarjana Matematika, entah kenapa terdampar di sebuah TK demi menyelesaikan praktek akhir. Bagaimana perjuangannya untuk mengajar anak-anak lucu bin imut tersebut? Chapter 1: Cekgu Baru Kitorang! Read and Review, please


Di sinilah ia sekarang. Sebuah ruangan kecil khusus dosen. Duduk di kursi yang empuk dan hangat bersandar tinggi khas kursi kantoran. Dibatasi dengan sebuah meja kayu yang di atasnya ditempeli kaca. Tepat setelah meja itu, duduk seorang pria berwajah kocak dengan topeng merah yang menutupi sekitar mata.

"Jadi," ia membuka pembicaraan, wajahnya menampilkan senyum keramahan. "Fang, benar? Calon wisudawan jurusan Matematika. Ada perlu apa, wahai anak muridku?" tanyanya sembari memasang pose bak pahlawan super bertopeng di serial anak-anak.

(Kadang mahasiswanya pun terheran-heran, bagaimana caranya pria bergaya nyentrik bin unik ini bisa jadi dosen?)

Menarik napas dalam, Fang mengeluarkan sebuah _clearfile_. "Begini, Cekgu, saya ingin mengajukan gugatan," ujarnya, berusaha untuk terlihat tenang. Meski sebenarnya, tanpa diberitahu pun sang cekgu nyentrik jelas tahu, ada perempatan imajinatif di dahi si pemuda dengan rambut anggur, menunjukkan calon wisudawan itu sedang sangat kesal sekarang.

"Aku... kemungkinan besar akan bergelar Sarjana Matematika, bukan?"

Mengangguk, mata guru yang biasa disapa Cekgu Papa Zola itu terpejam. "Bukan kemungkinan besar, anak didikku, tapi kau memang akan bergelar demikian," terangnya santai. Fang membuka _clearfile_-nya, mengeluarkan selembar kertas, lalu menyerahkannya tepat di hadapan Papa Zola.

"La-lalu... kenapa lokasi praktek akhirku... di sini?" si anggur menunjuk ke sebuah tulisan di dalam kertas yang dikeluarkannya barusan. Tulisan dengan cetak tebal dan jelas. Tulisan yang membuat Fang begitu kesal dan bingung.

**Nama: ****Fang**

**Jurusan: ****Matematika**

**Lokasi praktek: T****aman Kanak-Kanak ****Pulau Rintis**

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**Kinderdult**_

_**Chapter 1:**_

_**Cekgu Baru Kitorang!**_

_**Disclaimer: **_

_**Boboiboy © Animonsta**_

_**Warning:**_

_**AU, awas typo, mungkin OOC, Kindergarten!Charas, Teacher!Fang, elemental sibling, no power **_

_**tak sesuai selera jangan dipaksakan**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

"Fang?" dan ia mengangguk. Membiarkan saja guru dengan kerudung berwarna langit itu membaca berkas proposal yang ia bawa. "Kenapa calon sarjana Matematika praktek di taman kanak-kanak?" guru tersebut bertanya.

Fang mengangkat bahu sekenanya, masih kesal dengan dosen sok _hero_-nya tempo hari. "Kalau itu saya juga tidak tahu. Lokasi praktek ditentukan oleh pihak universitas," ia menyahuti. Untung saja guru perempuan di hadapannya ini mengerti akan keadaannya.

Ia mengangguk-angguk, tetap bersikap baik maski sikap Fang agak tidak bersahabat. Maklum saja, masih kesal. "Baiklah, akan saya antar ke kelas. Semoga terbiasa."

Pemuda itu mengangguk kecil sebagai jawaban. Lantas ia mengikuti sang guru—yang sepertinya penanggung jawab atau semacamnya—di taman kanak-kanak tersebut. Mereka sampai di pintu kelas yang dilabeli "Kelas A Jujur".

Fang tidak tahu apa maksudnya dicoreti sebagai 'Jujur'. Apakah ada kelas yang dilabeli sebagai 'Kelas A Bohong'?

"Bangun! Selamat pagi, Cekgu!" seru murid-murid TK itu bersemangat. Mereka duduk dengan sangat rapi di kursi masing-masing setelah sang guru menjawab sapaan mereka. Fang, yang sebelumnya diminta menunggu di depan pintu, menghela napas lega.

Hmm, dengan keadaan yang sedemikian rapi dan tenang seperti ini, mungkin saja akan lebih mudah. Lagi pula, ia pernah mendengar kalau mengajari anak-anak TK lebih mudah daripada anak SMA. Masih bisa diatur dan tidak akan membantah.

Ketika Fang diminta untuk masuk, (calon) murid-muridnya terperangah. Ada yang mengatakan ia keren, ada juga yang mengatakan kalau Fang itu imut. Entah apa maksudnya. Dilihat sekilas, mereka memang tampak lucu dan cocok dengan seragam putih dipadu abu-abu khas sekolah tersebut.

Fang diisyarati untuk memberikan sedikit kalimat perkenalan. Ia berdehem, saat itu pula suasana yang ribut sekilas menjadi tenang. "Nama saya Fang, tapi tolong panggil Kak Fang saja, ya. Saya masih muda. Jangan panggil Cekgu Fang karena kedengaran tua," di akhir kalimat, Fang cemberut.

Tapi entah kenapa murid-muridnya malah tertawa.

Perempatan imajinatif tumbuh di pelipis sang sarjana muda. Kesalnya hampir di kadar maksimal saat ini. Menyadari hal tersebut, guru perempuan tadi segera mengambil alih. "Nah, sekarang kalian berbaris dan maju ke depan untuk berkenalan dengan Kakak Fang."

Seruan "Baik, Cekgu!" terdengar dari makhluk-makhluk imut tersebut. Dengan patuh dan tanpa basa-basi, anak perempuan berkerudung warna merah jambu segera menuntun teman-temannya untuk berbaris di depan kelas.

Ia berdiri di barisan paling depan layaknya pemimpin. "Nama saya Yaya, saya dipe_l_cayakan untuk jadi ketua kelas ini. Salam kenal, Kakak Fang," katanya lembut, meski masih ada logat dan cadel khas anak-anak. Fang, yang tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan, hanya mengangguk kecil sembari menjawab ucapan salam kenal Yaya.

Anak itu duduk kembali di kursinya semula, paling depan sebelah kanan dari meja guru. Di hadapan Fang kini ada anak lelaki bertubuh tambun yang kulitnya agak kehitaman. "Nama saya Gopal, Kak Fang! Saya penolong ketua kelas ini!" sembari dengan semangat menjabat tangan Fang laiknya relasi bisnis. Fang terperangah karena terkejut, tapi ia mengangguk cepat-cepat sebagai balasan.

Gopal duduk mengikuti Yaya, kursinya berada di tengah-tengah. Kini di depan mata Fang ada seorang anak laki-laki dengan topi berwarna merah hitam. "Saya Boboiboy Halilintar, panggil saja Halilintar," dengan singkat dan kecepatan kilat dia kembali ke tempat duduknya.

Benar-benar halilintar.

Fang mengalihkan pandangan ke barisan anak-anak. Kali ini ada anak lelaki yang mirip dengan Halilintar, bedanya matanya berwarna biru dan memakai topi biru putih yang dipakai miring ke kanan. Kembarkah mereka? "Nama saya Boboiboy Taufan! Panggil saja Taufan ya, Kak Fang!" dengan senyum dan keceriaan maksimal. Kemudian ia berjalan sambil melompat-lompat untuk kembali lagi ke kursinya.

Sangat aktif. Berbeda sekali dengan—sepertinya—kembarannya yang sedikit pendiam dan beraut jutek.

Sebuah helaan napas terdengar, ternyata dari seorang anak laki-laki yang juga mirip dengan Halilintar dan Taufan. Tapi matanya emas dan topi hitamnya ia pakai terbalik. "Maafkan kakak-kakak saya ya, Kak Fang. Mereka memang begitu. Ngomong-ngomong, nama saya Boboiboy Gempa, panggil saja Gempa. Mohon bantuannya mulai sekarang," dan ia membungkuk hormat. Dengan sopan membungkuk lagi ketika lewat di depan guru perempuan tadi.

Wah, ini yang paling beda. Sangat sopan dan baik sekali. Calon murid teladan. Dia cocok jadi pemimpin, meski dari pembicaraannya tadi ia paling kecil di antara—sepertinya—kembar tiga itu.

Ngomong-ngomong, nama depan mereka semuanya 'Boboiboy'? Unik juga.

"NamasayaYingsalamkenalKakFang!" tanpa spasi apalagi titik koma, seorang anak perempuan dengan kecepatan bicara tinggi mengenalkan diri. Dalam sekejap sudah duduk lagi di kursinya tanpa perlu mendengarkan jawaban Fang.

Kemudian, anak-anak lain ikut mengenalkan diri. Setelah semua duduk, Fang diminta untuk memperhatikan guru perempuan yang bersamanya tadi mengajar. Khas anak TK, mereka hanya menggambar, mewarnai, menebalkan garis, bernyanyi, dan makan siang. Terlihat sangat menyenangkan. Bahkan Fang jadi teringat masa TK-nya.

"Murid-murid, mulai besok, Kakak Fang yang akan mengajar kalian. Jadilah anak baik dan jangan kecewakan Cekgu, oke?"

Dan kehidupan Fang, calon sarjana Matematika, sebagai guru taman kanak-kanak dimulai.

* * *

End of Chapter 1

* * *

A/N:

Tadinya ini mau saya buat sebagai drabble, tapi saking asyiknya jadi ga sadar udah nyampe 1k. Kalo gitu mah bukan drabble lagi namanya, ya ga? #eh

Rencananya fic ini akan dibuat kumpulan drabble, yang jumlah chapternya ga menentu dan bisa dibaca terpisah tanpa harus membaca chapter berikutnya atau sebelumnya (kecuali chapter 1 mungkin, ya). Makanya statusnya saya buat complete saja dan akan dilanjutkan sesuai mood saya #apa

"Akhir kata, sudikah kakak-kakak sekalian memberikan review?"

^yg ngomong anak-anak TK asuhan Fang #heh


End file.
